And Then There Were Four
by Krshaz
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story, Two Wreckers. It follows the same story line, Bulkhead and Wheeljack figuring out their relationship and dealing with how that affects everyone else on Team Prime. There's also more involving other characters. Expect sticky!
1. Chapter 1

**Off to a bit of a slow start, but here it is. The beginning of my sequel to "Two Wreckers".**

* * *

Upon arriving at the base, Ultra Magnus was pleased to see the welcome sight of Optimus Prime, finally returned from his mission with Smokescreen and Bumblebee. After what he had witnessed his Wreckers doing in the desert, he needed something to take his mind off the grotesque image that was now burned into his processors. Changing out of his vehicle mode, he approached Optimus inside the base from behind, "Welcome back Sir. Was your mission a success?" He asked, expecting the best from their glorious leader.

Optimus turned to face his first lieutenant and frowned, disappointment in his expression. "No. The Decepticons still managed to get a hold of what they wanted."

Looking down with a glare, bad news wasn't what he was looking for right now. "Well, I'm sorry to say that our mission wasn't quite the success I wish it had been either, Sir." Magnus added. He clearly hated admitting to defeat.

Optimus could see Magnus's reaction and still knew him well enough to know that he would take something like this harder than need be. A few centuries of separation wasn't enough to cloud Optimus's memory of his up-tight second in command. Gently resting a hand on Magnus's shoulder, Optimus sighed. "Victory will come another day, Ultra Magnus. Try to not let this defeat get to you. Now isn't the time for self pity." His words were soothing and wise. "You should try to rest. We will need to be prepared when the next Predicon fossil's location is discovered."

Magnus replied with a simply with a nod. Obedience to his leader was his ultimate priority, however, that didn't make his current situation any easier. Not only did he have rebellious Wreckers to deal with, but also now it seemed there was little they could do to stop the Decepticons from raising their army of Predicons. Although Optimus told him to not worry and rest, that was nearly impossible under these circumstances.

As Optimus walked away to speak with Agent Fowler, Magnus seemed to be thoughtlessly glancing around the base, a bit lost in his troubled thoughts. It was then that he was snapped out of it when his optics caught those of Smokescreen's who was staring back at him. Smokescreen was towards the far side of the bunker, leaning against the wall. He was clearly getting lost in thought too. Quickly frowning, Magnus spat, "What are you staring at soldier? Isn't there something you should be doing?" He didn't enjoy being watched like that.

Smokescreen jumped nearly out of his frame when the sound of Magnus's voice hit his audio receptors, not realizing his mind had drifted off while watching Magnus. "O-oh… um, sorry Sir." He stuttered, making sure to answer swiftly. There wasn't anything for him to do at the moment, but he didn't want Magnus snapping at him again, so he tried to look busy. The only thing he could think of was to go see if Bumblebee wanted help with anything, though that was unlikely.

That was more awkward than he felt comfortable with. Magnus didn't want to deal with the others in the base anymore. The atmosphere was a bit much and now he missed his solitude. Besides, there was something he needed to be doing anyway. His Wreckers would return and he wanted to be there to intercept and interrogate them on their actions. After seeing them commit such a crime during war was finally his excuse to give Wheeljack some much needed punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the lateness on this chapter. Trying to draw Megatron as a reindeer distracted me.**

**Normal problems, no big deal. Ha Ha Ha... *dies a little* Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

"Do ya think it'd be a good idea to tell the others? I mean, I think this sorta thing breaks the _rules_ or something…" Wheeljack asked, crossing his arms. His question was legitimate.

After recovering from their special moment of interfacing bliss, they had moved out of the ditch and were now up on the ridge, sitting together and watching the early morning sun light up the vast landscape. It was a perfect, beautiful morning that followed an equally perfect night. Bulkhead turned toward his new mate and put a loving arm around him. Now that they had bonded, there was a noticeable interference in their frames when their frames came into close contact with each other. Their auras felt as though they converged into one single entity and it brought both of them a feeling of comfort. "Miko already knows, but I can't promise she wouldn't tell anyone." He replied, although he was sure she wouldn't tell the others about something like this. "I'm sure Optimus wouldn't mind either as long as we told him. He let Arcee and Cliffjumper stay together."

"Magnus is really the only one I'm worried about." Wheeljack muttered to himself, then was quiet for a moment and leaned against Bulkhead. "I take it Cliffjumper isn't around anymore?" He inquired.

"Starscream snuffed out his spark..." Bulkhead looked down, feeling sadness swell up in his spark. Not just feeling sorry for Arcee's loss, but the loss of someone who was a close friend. "Cliff was a great guy."

Feeling the sudden change in Bulkhead's mood over their bond, Wheeljack frowned and tried nuzzling sweetly against his lover's chest to try cheering him up. It was as if he felt a magnetic pull to his partner and all he could think to do was ease his pain as best he could. "Next time I see that skinny-aft freak, I'll slice him up." He said with his usual confidence, though it was more calm than usual. As he went to grab his swords, he had a realization. "Scrap!" He snapped under his breath.

Bulkhead suddenly looked at him with concern. "What's up, Jackie?"

"I'm missing a sword." With a sigh, he tried to hide how stupid this made him feel. "It must still be back at the base. I forgot to pick it up before we came out here." Wheeljack wasn't really panicked, but he did feel incomplete without his swords on him at all times.

Getting to his feet, Bulkhead offered a hand and helped Wheeljack up to his feet too. "Well, we should be heading back anyway, I guess. Lets go get your sword, Jackie." Pulling Wheeljack close, Bulkhead planted a soft sweet kiss on his mate's helm. Wheeljack returned the gesture with a kiss to Bulkhead's oversized jaw, causing his face plating to heat up. "I love you, Jackie." Bulkhead smiled.

"Don't get me too blushy, Bulk." Wheeljack smiled and playfully pushed Bulkhead back. "I don't want everyone back at base thinking I've gone femme."

With nothing else to be said they then both took their vehicle mode and started the drive back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the base, Ultra Magnus was outside the main bunker, leaning against the gray metal structure on the northern side where he knew he would see his target. With his new toy, the massive hammer that was once the all-powerful forge, he waited patiently for his Wreckers to return and to give a swift punishment to that incompetent soldier, Wheeljack. There was almost a devious grin threatening to cross his lips as he thought to himself about what he was going to do to him once he laid his optics on the samurai Wrecker.

While lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Optimus coming up behind him. To not see or at least hear the larger, more robust Optimus 2.0 approaching was a clear sign that he was heavily distracted with his thoughts. "You seem very distant." Optimus spoke gently.

The sudden voice of his commander snapped him out of ultra focused state. "Oh… Y-yes Sir." He quickly turned and gave a salute. He knew it wasn't good for any soldier to be caught daydreaming. "I have been having issues with my Wreckers, but no need to worry. I know exactly how to handle this." Although having just been taken by surprise, his answer was as uniform as ever and it was the truth.

Optimus didn't seem very convinced of this. Ultra Magnus getting that distracted by thought was rare, so this sent suspicion that something was wrong though all of his sensors. He also had a hard time believing that Bulkhead and Wheeljack were that much trouble. "I have worked with Bulkhead for some time now. He is a trustworthy ally and excellent soldier. The same can be said for Wheeljack, despite my lack of experience with him in the field. I know Wreckers can seem strange and unruly, but they are still Autobots and have earned some respect." It was in his nature to defend others, especially those whom he felt deserved it.

This speech was very unwelcome, but Magnus dealt with it. "Forgive me Sir, but while I agree with you that Bulkhead is a well behaved soldier, handling Wheeljack has been most exhausting."

Taking a few steps forward, Optimus frowned down at his first lieutenant. "During the war, when I placed you in charge of the Wreckers, things were very different than they are now. While upon this world, I simply want you to guide them while on missions, but allow Bulkhead to handle Wheeljack. They are very close and that friendship will allow you to reap the best results while working with them."

"You have no idea…" Magnus muttered. Although his respect for their commander was endless, this was one of those rare occasions when he questioned their leader's intelligence.

That comment obviously bothered the usually calm Optimus. "Ultra Magnus."

"Yeah, Sir?" He replied.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked unexpectedly. The question seemed to strike a cord with Magnus. "You are not the same lieutenant I once fought beside. Something has happened to you, my friend. So if there is anything you wish to tell me, I am here to listen." His kind nature was showing itself again.

Ultra Magnus felt Optimus was completely wrong to accuse him of being any different. "Excuse me Sir, but weren't you going to speak with Agent Fowler?" He tried to change the subject.

"Agent Fowler made it clear that he wanted to spend some personal time with Ms. Darby. I do not wish to disturb them." Optimus answered, though wasn't happy to see Magnus avoiding the problem.

"Wonderful, the humans aren't above breaking war protocol. Since when is infatuation alright during these circumstances?" And now Magnus was showing his own, currently unstable nature.

Optimus grabbed Magnus's shoulder. "While it's true that at a time these matters would have been held as irresponsible during war, our circumstances aren't what they were back on Cybertron. The rules of conduct have changed and it seems that in these uncertain times, allowing relationships keeps the moral up. So long as no objectives are compromised or I say otherwise, you are not to interfere with anyone's personal matters. Is that understood, Ultra Magnus?" He was more serious now.

Magnus gripped the handle of the forge tighter and reluctantly agreed to make his commander happy. As Optimus gave him a nod and went back into the base, Magnus frowned. He knew what he was doing and how to handle the situation. Optimus must have gone soft while on this planet. Despite what he was told, Magnus fully intended on having his way with Wheeljack. Nothing could break his determination.

Just as Ultra Magnus was feeling confident again in his decision that would ultimately defy Optimus Prime's orders, a plug was pulled in the tight wiring of his neck. Before he could react to what happened, his body fell to the ground in an instant stasis sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to say, thanks again for all of the positive reviews!**

* * *

A wire was reconnected, allowing Ultra Magnus to naturally power back up from his forced stasis. Not knowing what hit him and concluding that he was lying on the ground, his optics opened and attempted to focus. He would have tried to get up, but realized his arms were restrained above his head with a long sheet of cloth, so he just sat up and leaned himself against the wall. The cloth used to restrain him was not only a poor idea, but also it was a poor design and after taking in his surroundings, he was already mentally preparing to break free and possibly fight off Decepticon captors.

There was no light in this place with the exception of the glow from his optics. Trying to figure out where he was, he looked around into the dark carefully, hoping to see a clue as to his location. Unfortunately, nothing seemed familiar, although the atmosphere had the appearance of a cave, so his best guess was that he was somewhere underground, possibly an abandoned mine. Clearly his captor wanted him to be somewhere where communications would be impossible and no chance of getting help. Just as Magnus was about to pull himself free of the cloth tied around his wrists, a figure stepped out of the shadows, bright blue optics meeting with his own.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magnus demanded.

The figure approached and suddenly it became clear as the combined glow of their optics reflected off the blue and yellow paint job. "I know this is strange, but let me explain. Okay?"

"Oh, you'll have a lot of explaining to do when I return you to base in cuffs, Smokescreen!" Magnus replied with a temper. Getting knocked out by a rookie and whisked away underground was not only treason, but also downright insulting to the superior officer.

Smokescreen knelt down in front of him. "I asked Optimus for permission to show you a good time and he totally agreed with me that you really need to loosen up. So don't think for a second that I'm not doing this for your own good, Sir."

Thinking back to when Smokescreen had been staring at him in the base, he realized that the rookie must have been planning this the whole time. Magnus shot Smokescreen a death glare. "How dare you do this to your superior for any reason. And how dare you accuse me of needing to _loosen up_ when we are in the middle of a war!" The sound of his voice echoed off of the walls of the cavern. "…How dare you bring me into this Primus-forsaken hole in the ground against my will and expect me to feel any type of enjoyment."

"I wasn't really sure what else to do?" Smokescreen's gaze fell, feeling a remorse that this was the only way he could get Ultra Magnus to spend time with him. "If I had just walked up to you and asked to hang out, I'm sure you would have turned me down."

Ultra Magnus never lost his angry, judgmental expression, but he knew Smokescreen was right about this. Hanging out was not his idea of a good time.

"I guess I just figured using the phase-shifter was the best way to get your attention. Not like a lieutenant like you would want anything to do with a rookie like me otherwise." Smokescreen sighed. "As much as I've always admired Optimus Prime because he's, well… _Optimus Prime_… I've always been way more interested in you and the Wreckers. I think you're a great leader, maybe even Prime worthy. Definitely more worthy than me, anyway…"

"Are you serious or just brown nosing for my favor?" Magnus asked, not sure whether he was even more annoyed than before or just plain flattered. For him, it was honestly hard to tell the difference.

Smokescreen moved a bit closer, breaking the boundaries of personal space. "I swear on my honor that I'm telling you the truth. You've been such an inspiration to me." Pausing, he thought about how to say what he was thinking. "I just never imagined you being so up-tight. Sorry for saying this Sir, but someone as amazing as you shouldn't have to be grumpy all the time. We already have someone on that and Ratchet is a master."

"You're too young to understand what war can do to a mech. I'm tough because I need to be. Keeping order will insure that everyone is safe and bring the Autobots the most victories." Magnus somehow found himself being slightly calmed by Smokescreen's presence. Their opposite ways somehow balancing each other out. "Furthermore, you would do well to show Ratchet more respect. He's earned it."

"I guess you're right…" Smokescreen was surprised by how much Ultra Magnus seemed to respect the old Medic. "Ratchet is a pretty cool guy… he's the one that showed me what wire to pull to force a shutdown since I can do that with my phase-shifter."

"He taught you that?! I wondered how you were able to knock me out." Magnus suddenly snapped. A bit of the respect he had for Ratchet going with it.

"Hey, relax. I'm sorry I forced you to power down." Smokescreen quickly apologized. "Like I said, I wasn't sure how else I could get you to spend time with me."

A silence fell between them. Once again, Magnus slowly calmed down, though the whole situation was becoming almost too ridiculous for him to continue with. After a few minutes of quiet, Magnus asked, "Any reason you feel the need to be so close?" He was becoming uncomfortable with Smokescreen nearly on top of him.

Smokescreen blinked, not realizing he was hovering over his commanding officer. "Sorry." He replied quietly and pulled away slowly. His hands brushed over Magnus's thighs.

This gave Magnus a tingle through his frame. He wasn't stupid or naive, the young soldier's actions, words and movements all seemed to bring Magnus to one conclusion. "Tell me something, Smokescreen. Did bringing me here have anything to do with trying to seduce me?" He asked in a calm, serious tone.


	5. Chapter 5

As Wheeljack and Bulkhead were driving back to the base, something didn't seem right. "Check out the extra pair of tires in the dirt, Bulk." Wheeljack mentioned, slowing down to a stop.

Slowing to a stop along side him, Bulkhead took a look at the dirt and sure enough, there was an extra set of tracks that didn't belong to either of them. The treads were different and it appeared that there were more than four wheels, so that could only mean that they belonged to a large vehicle, similar to Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus. "Scrap…" Bulkhead muttered, knowing this wasn't a good sign.

Wheeljack realized what this meant too. Someone had followed them out and most likely found out what they were up to. "I guess this will make things more interesting?" He spoke rhetorically. They decided the best thing they could do for the moment was go back and try to avoid conflict. Though that was easier for Bulkhead than it was for Wheeljack Feeling a little reluctant to go back now, the only thing that got him driving again was the desire to have his sword back and having his mate by his side. Wheeljack was starting to enjoy the energy flow that they now felt between each other.

It didn't take much longer for them to get back to base and where their little adventure began, on the backside of the outer most bunker. Wheeljack and Bulkhead changed out of vehicle mode and scanned the whole area for his sword, but with no luck. It had to have been picked up by someone and possibly taken by whoever had followed them out. Through their shared bond, they both knew that they were as good as scrap if it had been Ultra Magnus and the thought of what the protocol-happy lieutenant would do about it left them both feeling a bit unsettled. Especially for Bulkhead who didn't want any more fighting between Wheeljack and Magnus. Without realizing, Bulkhead was projecting his concern and fear over what was going to happen when they were possibly confronted about their relationship.

"Bulk, I can feel you worrying about me." Wheeljack said, getting serious. Although he knew Bulkhead better, he disliked the feeling of being controlled by anyone, even him. "I'm gonna go find my sword and give whoever took it a piece of my mind, whether you're going to support me or not."

Those words struck at Bulkhead's spark harder than it would have before and possibly more than it need be. "You know I'm going to be there for you, Jackie. I'm just worried about you getting yourself into a situation you cant handle. As much as I want to, I can't always defend you." He looked to him sadly. "I think it's best you just stay quiet and let me handle things this time. I can do it without annoying anyone."

Taking that as an insult, Wheeljack quickly spoke up. "When did I ask you to defend me?" His optics locked with Bulkhead's making sure he got the message. "I'm not some senseless youngling that needs constant supervision. I'm tired of taking that kind of scrap from everyone lately and I refuse to take it anymore, especially not from you. You're not my keeper. I'm older than you Bulk and I can take care of myself just fine. So do me a huge favor and just trust me, all right?" Snapping at his lover didn't feel right, but he wasn't about to let him get away with treating him like he was only capable of causing problems. When he realized that Bulkhead's expression stayed as sad as before, he did his best to calm down and he gently placed a hand on his partner's dark green chest.

After the way Wheeljack had just spoken to him, he didn't really want to be touched. Bulkhead took a step back and frowned through his sadness. "You didn't need to snap at me." His vocals were at a low mutter. "I didn't think I was treating you that badly by caring about you? If you think you can handle this on your own, then whatever. I'm gonna go hang out with Miko for a while. Don't wait up." Before Wheeljack could figure out how to react, Bulkhead resumed vehicle mode and drove toward the main bunker of the base without another word.

Wheeljack was stunned for a moment. Bulkhead had never done that to him before. As the one more used to doing the running when things went sour, he wasn't sure how to react or feel about this. All he knew was a sudden dull pain in his spark as he watched Bulkhead get upset and leave him. It was almost irritating how much this got to him. "Maybe I am only good at making messes? This bites." He spoke to himself and moved over to the wall of the nearest bunker and rested against it with his arms crossed. While before, driving off would have been his usual reaction; there really was no need to this time, in his opinion. Why drive away from the problem when the problem already decided to drive away from you? Besides, he also really wanted to talk to Bulkhead. Whether it was because he was bonded to Bulkhead or because he wasn't so much angry as he was annoyed, he decided it was best to just let this one go. Closing his optics, he just wanted to relax and give things time to settle down.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this longer than usual chapter makes up for my hiatus.**

* * *

Smokescreen's spark chamber began to pulse faster than usual. Ultra Magnus had caught onto him before he had a chance to really be sure what he was doing, himself. Was he really that obvious? In the dark cavern, only lit by the light of their optics, there was now a sudden awkwardness in the air. The question asking if doing this was with the motive of seduction or not, left both of them silent for a moment. Silent, because both of them somewhat knew the answer to that question already.

"There's no place for lust during a war, soldier. I'm sure you were taught that in the Elite Guard." Ultra Magnus broke the silence. He was speaking much calmer than he normally would have in this situation. There was something different about Smokescreen and just being around him was easing his build up tension from before. "While I'm… _unexpectedly_ flattered that you're interested, I'm afraid that simply breaks protocol."

Sitting on his knees between Magnus's legs, Smokescreen felt compelled to tell him one of his most personal secrets. "I wish someone had explained that to Alpha Trion." He sighed and realized this got his commander's immediate attention. "Back when I was stationed as his personal body guard at Iacon, there were several times A.T. molested me. I never hated him for it, in fact he was an incredible guy and a great friend. We would just call him, the butt-toucher and try to laugh it off. I know I wasn't the only one either."

Ultra Magnus grit his denta. "Why wouldn't you report this?" He asked quickly. "That's sick and unprofessional."

"Because we needed him." He answered. "I swore to keep him safe, not condemn him."

That answer wasn't enough for Magnus to just let it go, but he also knew there was no point in further arguing over something from so long ago. There was nothing that could be done now, but somehow, just knowing that this had happened to the young soldier really bothered him. "You know, situations like that, _and this_, are why infatuation during war isn't very favorable."

"I know… but I guess I'm trying to say that no matter what protocol is, it keeps happening anyway. At this point, why would it even matter?" Smokescreen petted over Magnus's pelvic plating.

Optics widened as the touch sent tingles of arousal through the lower half of his large frame. "Stop that." Magnus began shifting his hips and legs to try and avoid Smokescreen's advances. Now was the time to try to end this. With little effort, he was able to free his hands from the cloth restraint and offered it to Smokescreen. "If you're going to restrain anyone, you need to do a better job than that."

Instead of just taking the cloth, Smokescreen took Magnus's hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "I'll keep that in mind Sir." He spoke softly.

This was not the response Magnus had in mind and he couldn't stop his face plating from slightly heating. No one had ever wanted him like this. After another stretch of silence and thinking, he had to ask, "If being molested hurt you, why do you feel the need to put me into the same situation?"

Smokescreen looked down as he answered. "Like I keep telling you, you would have said no."

"Of course I would have said no, but at least that's more civilized than attempting to force yourself on me." Magnus sighed. "Really, I would have expected someone like you to be more tender with the situation."

Looking to Magnus curiously, he asked, "Are you saying that if I tried to be sweeter, it would make a difference?"

"And if the war was over." Magnus added, killing off a little more of Smokescreen's hope.

"What if the war is never over? What if this chance never comes again… to find out what it could be like?" Now there was a slight desperation coming from Smokescreen that Magnus was easily able to pick up.

Magnus frowned, more so from a new feeling of confusion. "Don't talk like that. Of course the war is going to end someday, and even if it doesn't…" He had to pause. "Even if it doesn't, we still need to keep focus on victory, not giving in to every little spark-felt emotion. If we let our emotions get the better of us on a battlefield, then we may as well be handing our sparks over to the enemy."

"Since when has caring about someone ever held an Autobot back on the battlefield? The fact that we care at all is what makes us different from those sparkless Decepticons." Smokescreen fiercely interrupted Magnus. This only reminded him of what happened on Cybertron when the Decepticons threatened to kill their human friends and destroy the Earth. If Optimus hadn't put his spark first, then a lot would have been lost on that day. So hearing Magnus speak like that was the wrong decision, got to him. "Caring might not make us stronger than the Decepticons, but it sure as heck makes us better than them. I've seen us do amazing things because our sparks were in it. Letting ourselves care and even love is what will bring us victory, Magnus. I'm so sure of it."

Being snapped at wasn't taken lightly and normally Magnus would have replied to this with a swift punishment, but it was the way Smokescreen had said it. There was a passion behind his words that could have only been compared to Optimus Prime. Even someone like Magnus could feel there was more to this rookie soldier's spark than the average 'bot. It almost made him angry how inspiring and true those words felt. "If you ever make me regret this, I'll personally see to it that your spark is ripped from its chamber." He was deadly serious as he took hold of Smokescreen's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Their mouths met in perfect sync and the initial, obvious, surprise that Smokescreen felt was quickly taken away by the satisfaction of the kiss. Never would he have thought that Magnus would kiss him first; Threateningly, but of his own free will. Not hesitating, he moved his hand up and playfully rubbed up and down the points of Magnus's helm, the other hand holding onto the space between his seriously large shoulder pads and his head. Since Magnus was much bigger than himself, Smokescreen had to maneuver himself around to keep their kiss from breaking just yet.

As the kiss deepened, Magnus found pleasure in the eagerness of Smokescreen's glossa to invade his mouth. Having the sensitive points of his helm stroked wasn't a bad touch either. But despite how good it felt though, he couldn't help feeling shame that he was giving in to breaking protocol so easily. The only answer that made sense was his extra stress brought on by Wheeljack and his body's craving for a release.

As Smokescreen finally broke their kiss, he asked, "Permission to go further?" There was a sexy flow to his words now. With Magnus not resisting him, he felt more confident in coming onto his commanding officer.

"Granted." Magnus replied quietly. Although he wouldn't have said it, he wanted to see if Smokescreen was even capable of pleasuring him.

With a delighted grin, Smokescreen kissed Magnus on the chin and then proceeded to kiss down his whole body, letting his hands brush past the sensitive areas on the way down. Finally he halted at the large mech's pelvic plating. His fingers wandered into the creases and cracks, touching very sensitive wires. "Can I see you?" He asked, kissing over the outside of the plating.

Magnus's face grew hot again and he replied with a nod. As his gears shifted to reveal his interfacing panel, he moved so that he could lie down. Although it had been ages since his last interface, he assumed Smokescreen would be no different than the others. Just wanting a quick thrill from getting fragged by his impressive spike. Not that Magnus minded that, he preferred to be the one in control.

Seeing the partially pressurized spike was enticing, but what really caught Smokescreen's attention was the valve underneath. Wanting Magnus to be as comfortable and aroused as possible, he lowered his mouth over the spike and gently sucked on the tip.

"Yeah… suck me." Magnus shuttered, his spike becoming more erect from stimulation.

As the spike grew, Smokescreen was impressed with the size. It wasn't thicker than usual, but it was longer than the average spike. Trying to suck in as much as he could, it was too difficult and he moved to suck on the side of the shaft, letting his glossa run up and down the whole length. While doing this, he curiously moved a few fingers down to play inside Magnus's slightly lubricated valve when he made a shocking discovery. His valve was still sealed. The only opening was a small hole that only the tip of a spike could get into to force it open. This furthered Smokescreen's desire to take him. To give Magnus a pleasure he had never experienced before. Just the thought of it was enough to make his own pelvic plating open, allowing his spike the room to pressurize.

When he felt the touch on his sensitive valve, he became concerned. "W-what are you doing?" Magnus asked, still shuttering a bit from the sheer arousal. He realized Smokescreen had discovered his closed valve. This was something he refused to admit to, but he was glad to have it closed. It was better than experiencing what seemed to be painful and humiliating.

"You really need to have more fun." Smokescreen finally replied and grabbed Magnus's large hips to bring him up closer to his mouth. He loved hearing the sound of Magnus moaning as he lapped at the closed valve with his glossa. Taking in the sweetness of the larger mech's natural lubricants. In his thoughts, he reflected on how most were intimidated by this powerful 'bot, but to him all he could see was beauty. The elegant form and way he carried his might. Every movement he made had a distinct grace to it. This is why Smokescreen found it so saddening that such an incredible 'bot could be so cold and distant most of the time. He wanted to see him happy.

Magnus couldn't resist arching his back as a new sensation came over him. The slick movement of the glossa on his wet valve sent a constant stream of tingles and finally a light pressure he'd never experienced before. It was almost maddening, as if his body had gone insubordinate and desired more from Smokescreen than what he would have wished. "Don't you dare hurt me." Magnus spat through his gritting denta. In his own way, he was giving Smokescreen permission to take him, but do it gently.

"Of course, Sir." Smokescreen replied, taking one final lick of the valve before moving away and positioning himself between Magnus's legs. Their size difference made the situation look almost comical, but this didn't deter Smokescreen in the least. His spike was average size, but to a sealed valve it may as well have belonged to a Dinobot. Fitting his tip into the opening of the valve, he gently began to push himself inside, forcing the small metal plates inside to split apart and allow him access.

Magnus was thankful no one could hear as he loudly vocalized the pain of having his valve opened for the first time. The only relief he felt was that Smokescreen had successfully lubricated him beforehand. Small trails of energon leaked out from the pressure. Finally when he could feel the full of the spike inside his tight valve, he shuttered and tried to keep himself from shouting.

"Try to relax…" Smokescreen spoke softly. Now that it was opened, he slowly began working into Magnus. Gently rocking their bodies as his spike invaded the other body. Some cooling fans inside his body had to kick on as his frame began to heat up.

This was almost impossible for Magnus who was struggling to keep himself together with wave after wave of indescribably pleasure mixed with nearly unbearable pain. His frame had also begun to over heat and the cavern was now filled with the sound of their interfacing.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's not my best, but I've been battling serious depression lately.**

**I'll do my best to keep more chapters coming. 3**

* * *

Miko was sure something hadn't gone right when she caught sight of Bulkhead's distant expression as he approached her in their base. "Hey, Bulk. What's…"

Before She could finish, Bulkhead quickly cut her off. "I'm going for a drive, wanna come with?"

"Uhh…" Miko was definitely worried for her friend now. "Sure Bulk. Anything you want." Not wasting any time, she climbed into Bulkhead when he took vehicle mode and within seconds they were driving out of the base. Normally Miko was as fearless as any Wrecker, but Bulkhead's driving was downright terrifying. They were nearly a mile outside of base in a matter of seconds at this pace. "Bulkhead, stop!" Miko demanded, kicking his dashboard.

The kick jolted Bulkhead out of his reckless trance and he came to a spinning, screeching stop.

Miko pushed the door open and stumbled to the ground. "Bulkhead… what's wrong with you? Talk to me." Still dizzy, she could hardly hold herself up and sat in the dirt.

Bulkhead transformed and knelt down. Seeing that he hurt her, bothered him. "I'm sorry… Are you hurt?"

"No." She replied, trying to relax. "Don't keep me in the dark, Bulk. What's up with you?"

There was a long silence as Bulkhead sat down on the ground beside her. When he finally spoke, there was a sadness that Miko could easily pick up on. "Jackie thinks I don't trust him just because I said he should back off a bit and let me do the talking with Magnus."

Miko frowned. "Why can't Wheeljack talk for himself?"

"Because I don't want there to be anymore trouble. I'm already worried about what Magnus will do when he finds out we've bonded." Bulkhead groaned and threw a random rock he found on the ground.

Watching it fly, Miko thought about how to respond to this. "Are you and Wheeljack, like, married now?"

"I guess so… what's 'married'?" Bulkhead asked.

Shaking her head no, Miko replied to that with a half smile. "Don't worry about it Bulk. But seriously, don't try to control Wheeljack. I think he's been doing fine and he can take care of himself." She hoped she was helping, but somehow she felt like she wasn't.

Bulkhead didn't reply, rather retreated back into his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**I appreciate all the positive responses I got on my last chapter. Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

The sound of heavy ventilation and scraping metal filled the subterranean cavern. Smokescreen pounded his manhood into Ultra Magnus with incredible vigor as his overload rapidly approached. The warmth he experienced between the legs of the much larger mech was so intense it was as if the paneling could have melted right off of him. Never before in his wildest wet dreams could he have imagined that he would actually be interfacing with the legendary, and quite sexy, Ultra Magnus. This was more than a fantasy come true. This was reality and a memory he knew he would never forget or regret. Regardless of what was to come when this moment of reckless passion ended.

Ultra Magnus knew he could have prevented this. Been more stern, turned the young soldier away. Deep down in the core of his spark, he knew there was no excuse for his actions. There was no way he could justify the sensual pleasure that pulsed through his entire frame with each deep thrust of the spike. He had given in to desire and for that, he had disgusted himself. But as he learned, self-loathing was difficult with an atmosphere of pure passion that gave way to a physical and emotional trust. Magnus was no longer the one at the command; his body was now under the control of a mech he barely knew and his body enjoyed every second of it. His thoughts and his frame were in two totally different realities.

"So close…" Smokescreen's voice was deep and filtered among the sound of cooling fans that worked frantically to regulate his overheating core. "Are you?" He asked.

In and out, slick and hot. Sensitive wiring and nodes caressed with every thrust. Magnus could feel the pressure building to the boiling point and knew he would reach the climax soon. The best answer he could give through gritting denta was a nod, yes.

Smokescreen thrust his hardest, wanting to feel their combined overload. It didn't take much longer for his body to hit the peek of ecstasy. Fluids poured into the valve of his partner who was also experiencing height of passion.

Magnus arched back and dug his fingers into the soil as everything tightened. He was left to gasp when the flood of warm liquids invading his body and reproduction chamber met with his overload. It was nothing like he could have imagined and when it was finally all over. His body suddenly became too weak to hold him up and a forced shutdown knocked him on the cave floor unconscious.

Smokescreen collapsed on the larger mech's chest and had also fallen into shutdown as well.

* * *

It was about two hours before either of them powered back on again. Magnus looked down to see Smokescreen resting on his chest. "Scrap…" He muttered and pushed Smokescreen off.

The thud in the dirt caused Smokescreen to power back up too. A bit groggy, he looked up to see Magnus and smiled, grateful that what had happened wasn't just a dream. "How're ya feelin', Sir?" He asked with a pleased, but tired smile.

Magnus rubbed his helm, feeling groggy himself. As he sat up, the fluids that leaked from between his legs suddenly startled him. When the initial shock was gone, he just frowned. "I think we shouldn't be in contact with each other for a while." He answered tiredly and his tone wasn't as serious as it normally would have been.

"You can't be serious? That was amazing." Smokescreen hopped up to his feet, a testament to his youth.

"Smokescreen, this broke all protocol. You know there's repercussions to things such as this." His optics narrowed and he looked up to Smokescreen more seriously. As impressed as he was with Smokescreen's energy after something like that, he didn't appreciate any opposition in his current state. "Just get me out of this hole in the ground so I can wash off and get back to what I was doing before you kidnapped me. That's an order."

This wasn't the response that Smokescreen had been hoping for, and so his expression quickly became that of sad defeat as he watched Magnus struggle up to his feet. "I'll give you some space I guess…" He answered quietly.

Magnus didn't have any reply.


End file.
